I Know That, Baby
by Jang Taeyoung
Summary: Sketsa itu semuanya hanya tertuju padamu. YeWook! GS, Typos, OS


I Know That, Baby

Pair : YeWook

Cerita aneh, GS, Typos

Seorang _yeoja_ mungil sedang memandangi seorang _namja_ tampan yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah pohon besar yang ada dihalaman sekolah yang luas itu. Halaman belakang ini sungguh sepi, jarang dilewati siswa karena memang letaknya cukup jauh dari gedung-gedung sekolah mereka.

_Yeoja_ itu memperhatikan wajah tampan sang _namja_ yang tertidur, rambut hitamnya yang halus jatuh menutupi matanya. Dia mengeluarkan pensil dan buku sketsa yang selalu dibawanya kemana saja. Dia membuka halaman terakhir buku itu dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya melukis obyek yang sedang tertidur disana.

"Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus membeli buku sketsa yang baru" gumam _yeoja _itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Setiap jam istirahat, _yeoja_ yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu selalu mengintip obyeknya itu dari kejauhan dan melukisnya didalam buku sketsa. Entah sudah berapa banyak buku sketsa yang penuh oleh lukisannya dengan satu obyek yang sama. _Namja_ bernama Kim Jongwoon yang sedang tertidur itu, atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung karena suaranya yang indah itu.

Ryeowook sangat mengagumi wajah tampan Yesung yang adalah kakak kelasnya. Ryeowook selalu mengatakan bahwa wajah itu adalah wajah seorang malaikat yang sangat sempurna. Mata sipit dengan manic hitamnya, hidung mancungnya, pipinya yang sedikt chubby, bibirnya yang tipis dan rambut hitam yang sedikit ikal yang sangat pas dengan wajahnya.

Ting tong ting tong ..

Suara bel berbunyi membuat Ryeowook atau yang biasa dipanggil Wookie menghentikan aktifitas melukis obyeknya.

"Aish! Aku belum selesai dengan gambarku" gumamnya kesal. "Lebih baik kufoto saja dan kulanjutkan dirumah" Wookie merogoh ponsel dari blazer sekolahnya. Ketika akan memotret sosok obyek sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. "Hah! Yasudahlah. Mungkin belum waktunya aku menyelesaikan sketsanya" Wookie pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolahnya. Tanpa disadarinya sosok yang menjadi obyeknya itu ternyata menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pohon besar itu dan menatap kepergiaan _yeoja _mungil itu dengan terukir senyum dibibirnya.

.

"Wookie kau dari mana saja?" tanya Henry _yeoja_ keturunan China, teman sekelas Wookie ketika _yeoja_ mungil itu memasuki ruang kelasnya. Wookie mengangkat buku sketsanya dan Henry hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ya, Henry sangat tau hobby Wookie yang selalu melukis Yesung _sunbae_ mereka itu. Jika menurut Wookie, Yesung sangat tampan, menurut Henry, tampang Yesung itu sangat _ppabo_.

"Kau itu selalu saja melukis _sunbae_ aneh itu" kata Henry sambil membuka buku pelajarannya. "Kenapa kau tak melukis aku yang cantik ini saja?" Henry mulai bernarsis ria.

"Jika aku melukismu bisa-bisa buku sketsaku dikerubungi semut yang mengira aku menggambar kue mochi" sahut Wookie yang membayangkan buku sketsanya dipenuhi semut-semut yang tidak jelas datangnya dari mana sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Ya! Kau ini tega sekali pada sahabatmu ini" Henry menggembungkan pipinya, membuat kedua pipinya semakin membulat. "Akan ku adukan kau pada Zhoumi Ge" ancamnya pada Wookie

"Adukan saja. Aku tidak takut" kata Wookie lalu memeletkan lidahnya lucu, membuat Henry semakin cemberut.

.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Wookie tidak langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumahnya. Sekarang dia berada dipertokoan yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual alat lukis.

Wookie mengambil beberapa buah buku sketsa berwarna merah dan pensil untuk melukis. Membawanya kekasir dan membayarnya. Setelah selesai dengan tujuannya. Dia langkahkan kakinya ke halte bus yang tak jauh dari toko itu. Wookie mengedarkan pandangannya melihat keramaian . Matanya berhenti pada siluet yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Yesung

Dengan cepat Wookie mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret obyeknya itu. "Dapat!" ucapnya semangat dan tersenyum puas. Tak lama bus yang ditunggunya pun datang. Dia pun memasuki bus itu.

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Wookie ketika memasuki rumahnya.

"Kau dari mana saja _chagi_?" tanya Teukkie _eomma_ yang menyambut kedatangan anak bungsunya itu dan mengelus rambut panjangnya.

"Aku habis membeli ini _eomma_" jawab Wookie sambil menganggkat kantong belanjaannya

"Buku sketsa baru, _eoh_? _Aigoo_~ sudah berapa banyak kau mempunyai buku sketsa yang hanya menampilkan sosok Yesung yang _ppabo_ itu" kata Kim Eunhyuk, _eonni _kedua Wookie yang sekelas dengan Yesung

"Biarkan saja Hyukkie. Wookie itu sedang jatuh cinta dengan makhluk bernama Yesung itu" sahut kakak tertua Wookie. Kim Sungmin. "Kau hanya iri dengan Wookie. Hahahaha" tawa Sungmin yang membuat Hyukkie mem-pout bibirnya

"Kau jahat padaku Minnie _eonni_. Lagipula buat apa aku iri. Aku kan sudah punya Hae _chagi_. Kau saja yang iri belum mendapatkan _namjachingu_" kata Eunhyuk yang sekarang malah membuat Sungmin yang mem-pout bibirnya

"_Aish_. Kalian ini selalu saja ribut" lerai sang _appa_. Kangin. "Kemarilah Wookie, kita makan sekarang. Biarkan saja kedua _eonni_ mu itu. Jika kelakuan mereka terus seperti itu, _appa_ rasa mereka akan menjadi perawan tua" lanjut Kangin membuat Wookie dan Teukkie tertawa. Yang dibicarakan malah semakin menggembungkan pipinya. Makan malam keluarga Kim pun menjadi sangat ribut ketika semuanya sudah berkumpul semua.

.

Wookie meletakkan buku-buku sketsa itu diatas meja belajarnya. Dia berjalan menuju rak buku yang sudah dipenuhi buku-buku sketsa yang sudah terisi. Terisi dengan lukisan _namja_ tampan itu. Wookie tersenyum melihat koleksinya semakin bertambah banyak.

"Hah. _Sunbae_, aku benar-benar menyukaimu" lirih Wookie yang masih berdiri didepan rak buku sketsanya itu. Wookie lalu beranjak menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah, dan akhirnya Wookie pun tertidur.

.

Pagi ini Wookie berlari menuju sekolahnya. Dia kesiangan dan dengan teganya kedua _eonni_nya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sungguh tega sekali mereka meninggakan _uri_ Wookie yang manis itu. Wookie berlari dengan cepat, namun Dewi Fortuna tak berpihak padanya. Ketika kaki mungilnya tiba dan gerbang sekolah pun tepat tertutup rapat bagi siswa yang telat.

"Hah. Terlambat" gumamnya pasrah melihat gerbang itu sudah tertutup. Dia pun harus menunggu bersama siswa yang juga terlambat hingga diperbolehkan masuk dan diberi hukuman karena terlambat.

Kini Wookie dan siswa-siswa yang terlambat harus membersihkan seluruh halaman sekolah. Mereka harus membersihkan halaman sekolah sangat luasnya sangat sangat tak terkira ini. Wookie memilih membersihkan halaman belakang yang menjadi tempat obyek lukisannya itu berada.

Benar saja. Saat Wookie melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang. Obyeknya sedang tertidur seperti biasa. Dia memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya mendekati _namja _itu. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama dan mengaguminya

"Kau benar-benar mempunyai wajah yang sangat sempurna _sunbae_. Bahkan wajah dan suaramu sudah mengikat hatiku. Seandainya kita bisa lebih dekat _sunbae_. Apa kau akan menyukai _yeoja_ biasa seperti ku? Kadang aku berpikir mungkin aku tak pantas jika bersanding denganmu. Kau terlalu sempurna. Tapi bolehkah aku sedikit berharap? Setidaknya setiap aku melukismu, bolehkan aku mempunyai sifat egois menganggap kau hanya milikku?" Wookie bermonolog sendiri sambil menyikirkan rambut halus Yesung yang menutupi kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang tertidur.

Yesung membuka matanya saat dia benar-benar yakin bahwa yeoja mungil itu telah menjauh dari halaman itu.

"Aku memang hanya milikmu Wookie _chagi_. Bahkan kau yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta dengan semua yang ada dirimu." gumam Yesung dan mengukir senyum dibibirnya mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Flashback On

Yesung yang teman sekelas Eunhyuk dan Donghae, namjachingu Eunhyuk, akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberika _seonsaengnim_ tadi

"Bagaimana jika kita kerjakan saja dirumahku. Lagipula rumahku tak jauh dari sekolah" tawar Eunhyuk pada keduanya.

"Baiklah _chagi_~. Aku menurutimu saja" sahut Donghae lalu merangkul _yeojachingu_nya itu.

"Tapi kalian jangan hanya pacaran saja. Tugas ini harus kita kumpulkan besok" kata Yesung

"_Ne arraseo arraseo_" kata Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan

Mereka pun keluar dari gedung sekolah menuju kerumah Eunhyuk. Sesampainya dirumah Eunhyuk mereka langsung menuju taman belakang dan mengerjakan tugas itu.

"Aku pulang" teriak seorang _yeoja_ mungil memasuki rumah itu. Suara khasnya yang melengking terdengar sampai tempat mereka mengerjakan tugas. Mendengar _dongsaeng_nya pulang, Eunhyuk pun masuk kedalam rumah sebentar.

"Wookie a~, bisakah kau buat kan minum untuk kedua teman ku?" tanya Eunhyuk saat Wookie meletakkan tas panggulnya disofa ruang keluarga.

" _Ne_, _eon_. Mau yang panas apa yang dingin?" tanya Wookie tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Yang dingin saja, tapi untukku, aku minta susu strawberry yang masih ada dikulkas ya. Aku tunggu di gazebo belakang" kata Eunhyuk lalu meninggalkan Wookie dan Wookie pun berjalan menuju dapur.

Tak lama, selesai membuat minuman Wookie mengantarkan dua lemon juice dingin dan satu susu susu strawberry ke gazebo tempat _eonni_nya yang sedang belajar.

"_Eon_, ini minumnya" kata Wookie sambil meletakkan nampan diatas meja di gazebo itu. Sontak Donghae dan Yesung menolehkan kepalanya. Wookie hanya tersenyum manis pada mereka. "_Annyeong_" sapa Wookie ramah. "_Eon_, aku masuk duluan ya" kata Wookie lalu melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumahnya. Tetapi sepasang manic hitam itu terus menatap punggung _yeoja_ mungil itu hingga hilang dibalik pintu kaca rumahnya.

"Hyukkie a~, dia _dongsaeng_ mu?" tanya Yesung yang masih saja melihat kearah pintu geser itu

"Hmm, _waeyo_?" sahut Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, masih serius dengan buku-buku didepannya

"Sepertinya Sungie tertarik dengan Wookie _chagi_" kata Donghae yang memang sudah beberapa kali bertemu Wookie karena sering berkunjung kerumah _yeojachingu_nya itu. Mendengar penuturan Donghae, Eunhyuk menatap Yesung dengan horror

"Aku takkan menyerahkan Wookie pada _namja_ _ppabo_ sepertimu" kata Eunhyuk membuat Yesung menatap _yeoja_ itu

"Terserah. Kalau aku tak boleh menyukainya, aku yang akan membuat dia menyukaiku. Bahkan jatuh cinta padaku" sahut Yesung penuh keyakinan

Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan _chingu_nya itu. "Ya, terserah kau saja Sungie. Tapi kalau kau sampai macam-macam dengan _dongsaeng_ku, akan ku jadikan kau makanan ikan Donghae"

'Kau manis sekali _yeoja_ kecil. Kau milikku' batin Yesung sambil tersenyum simpul dibibirnya

Flashback Off

Sejak itulah Yesung selalu memperhatikan Wookie. Muncul dihadapan Wookie dengan gaya cueknya, dan dia harus bersyukur dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu membuatnya mudah mendapatkan hati Wookie dan jatuh pada perangkapnya. Bahkan bukan cuma Wookie, _yeoja-yeoja_ lain pun jatuh pada pesonannya itu. Tapi tetap saja tujuan Yesung cuma satu. Kim Ryeowook milikNYA

.

Yesung berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang akan membawanya ke loker yang disediakan pihak sekolah kepada para siswa untuk menyimpan buku-bukunya. Ketika Yesung membuka lokernya, tanpa sengaja dia melihat Wookie yang sedang membuka lokernya dan …

Brak!

"_Ap-appo_.."ringis Wookie tertimpa buku-buku sketsanya sendiri yang sudah berhamburan dilantai itu. Yesung yang melihat itu dengan cepat membantu Wookie, mengulurkan tangannya pada Wookie. Wookie mengangkat kepalanya melihat siapa yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Betapa kagetnya Wookie saat Yesung berada dihadapannya.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Yesung yang masih mengulurkan tangannya. "Kemarikan tanganmu" kata Yesung yang sedari tadi tangannya dicuekki Wookie. Dengan malu-malu Wookie meraih tangan Yesung

"_Ne_, _gwenchanayo sunbae_. _Gomawo_" kata Wookie sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Lalu dia berjongkok merapikan buku-buku sketsanya yang jatuh. Yesung pun membantunya. Melihat buku sketsa yang jatuh dan memperlihatkan lukisan Wookie, Yesung berdecak kagum

"Wah, lukisanmu bagus sekali.. Uhm, Kim Ryeowook?" kata Yesung yang pura-pura tak mengetahui siapa Wookie dan membaca nametag yang ada diseragam Wookie. Terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipinya

"_Namja_ ini sangat tampan. Apa dia _namjachingu_mu?" tanya Yesung sambil berpura mengamati lukisan itu, yang sebenarnya dia sangat tau siapa _namja_ dalam lukisan itu. Dirinya sendiri.

"_Aniyo sunbae_. Dia bukan _namjachingu_ku" sahut Wookie cepat. Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Wookie

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti aku bisa menjadi _namjachingu_mu" kata Yesung menggoda Wookie. Semburat merah dipipi Wookie semakin memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang yang selama ini kita kagumi tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu.

"BabyWook, jangan menunduk seperti itu" kata Yesung yang melihat Wookie menundukkan kepalanya

"Ba-BabyWook?" tanya Wookie bingung

"_Ne_, BabyWook mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu. Kau sangat manis BabyWook. Mulai sekarang kau milikku" seringai tipis terbentuk dibibir Yesung. Yesung kembali kedepan lokernya mengambil beberapa buku, kemudian menutup kembali lokernya. "Bye BabyWook" kata Yesung sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Wookie tanpa menghadap _yeoja_ mungil itu. Dan pergi begitu saja.

Wookie langsung terduduk lemas didepan lokernya. Masih menatap tak percaya apa yang terjadi barusan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tak lama senyum merekah dari bibirnya. Perasaan bahagia dan sangat hangat menyelimuti hatinya.

"Aku berharap ini bukan mimpi Tuhan" doa yang Wookie gumamkan pada dirinya sendiri

.

Wookie masuk kedalam rumah dengan senyum yang terus tersungging dari bibir tipisnya. Melihat sang _aegya_ yang pulang dengan tersenyum seperti itu. Teukkie menghampirinya

"Apa yang membuatmu pulang dengan tersenyum seperti itu Wookie _chagi_?" tanya sang _eomma_ sambil menuntun Wookie untuk duduk bersama kedua _eonni_nya yang sudah pulang sedari tadi

"Tadi Yesung _sunbae _membantuku _eomma_. Dia membantukku merapikan buku-buku sketsa yang berhamburan jatuh dari lokerku. Dia juga memuji lukisanku, bahkan dia memanggil ku BabyWook" cerita Wookie dengan penuh semangat dan mata berbinar pada _eomma_nya. Teukkie hanya tersenyum lembut pada Wookie, menampakkan lesung pipnya.

"Suatu kemajuan _ne_?" tanya Teukkie dan mengelus rambut panjang Wookie

"Babywook?" kedua _eonni_nya yang mendengar panggilan itu menautkan alis mereka bingung

"_Ne_, panggilan Yesung _sunbae_ untukku. Dan sekarang aku mau protes pada _eonnideul_. Tega sekali kalian meninggalkan aku sendiri, hingga aku terlambat dan dihukum membersihkan halaman sekolah" protes Wookie pada kedua _eonni_nya. Keduanya hanya memberikan senyum aneh tidak jelas pada Wookie.

Wookie mengambil bantalan sofa dan memukulkannya pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun berlari tak tentu arah dengan masih dikejar Wookie. Teukkie hanya tersenyum melihat ketiga anaknya akrab begitu. Biarpun sering saling mengerjai tapi mereka sangat sayang satu sama lain.

.

"BabyWook…" panggil seseorang ketika dia melangkah memasuki halaman sekolah. Wookie meoleh dan terlihat Yesung berjalan menghampirinya. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi Wookie

"Pagi _sunbae_" sapa Wookie sopan

"Pagi BabyWook" Yesung membalas sapaan Wookie sambil tersenyum manis. Jantung Wookie berdegup kencang. 'Semoga_ sunbae_ tak mendengarnya' batin Wookie

"BabyWook sejak kapan kau suka melukis? Lukisanmu benar-benar bagus. Apa kau berniat menjadi seorang pelukis?" tanya Yesung sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Wookie

"Aku belajar melukis sejak di sekolah dasar _sunbae_. Itu hanya hobbyku _sunbae_" jawab Wookie singkat. Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung menuju ruang loker

"Hmm… Padahal kukira kau ingin menjadi seorang pelukis. Siapa tau aku bisa menjadi obyek lukisanmu. Oh iya. Kau jangan memanggilku _sunbae_ BabyWookie. _Oppa_ saja, agar kita lebih akrab._ Ne_ BabyWook?" kata Yesung

"_Ne sunbae_" jawab Wookie

"BabyWook, _oppa_, _OPPA_!" Yesung menegaskan

"Ah? Eh.. _ne op-oppa_" kata Wookie terbata

"Nah, bagus. Sekarang masuk_ ne_? Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Bye BabyWook" Yesung mengelus kepala Wookie sebentar lalu meninggalkan Wookie yang masih terpaku menatap punggung Yesung hingga menghilang pandangannya.

.

Saat istirahat, Wookie kembali melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju taman belakang, tak lupa dengan buku sketsa dan pensilnya. Dia mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk melukis obyeknya yang sudah ada disana. Yesung

Kali ini Yesung terlihat menutup mata sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headphone yang melekat ditelinganya. Dengan cepat Wookie membuka sketsa itu pada halaman pertama. Mulai dengan membentuk wajah dan menggambar detailnya. Hingga tercipta sebuah lukisan yang menampakkan seorang _namja_ yang terhanyut pada dunianya sendiri. Wookie tersenyum puas dengan hasil gambarnya. Dan obyek yang sedari tadi digambar sudah menghilang dari tempatnya

"Kau benar-benar sempurna Yesung _oppa_" gumam Wookie dengan senyum yang terukir manis dibibirnya dengan masih menatap hasil karyanya. Wookie pun membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ada yang tau apa yang dia lakukan.

Bruk

Wookie menabrak seseorang ketika membalikkan badannya. Wookie menunduk meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya.

"_Mianhae_, _jeonngmal mianhae_. Aku tak memperhatikan jalanku" sesal Wookie dengan terus menunduk

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini BabyWook?" Wookie kaget mendengar panggilan dan suara yang familiar ditelinganya itu. Wookie menganggkat kepalnya dan melihat Yesung yang tersenyum padanya

"_A-ani oppa_. Hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja. Tak taunya sudah sampai disini. Hehe" Wookie terkekeh

"Kau melukis apa BabyWook?" Yesung tak mengindahkan jawaban Wookie tadi

"Aku tak melukis apa-apa _oppa_" elak Wookie sambil menyembunyikan buku sketsanya dibalik punggung kecilnya

"Apa _namja_ yang biasa menjadi obyekmu selalu berada disini?" Yesung kembali bertanya pada Wookie

"_A-ani oppa_" jawab Wookie menyembunyikan rona wajahnya

"BabyWook, boleh aku tau siapa _namja_ yang sering kau lukis itu. Aku sungguh iri dengan _namja_ itu yang selalu menarik perhatianmu. Hah. Aku rasa dia benar-benar seorang rival yang hebat" lirih Yesung dan membuat wajahnya terlihat sendu

Melihat itu Wookie hanya terdiam. Tidak mungkinkan dia mengatakan bahwa yang selalu menjadi obyek lukisannya adalah Yesung sendiri. Sebenarnya Yesung sudah tau dari Eunhyuk bahwa Wookie sering diam-diam melukis dirinya, bahkan sewaktu membantu Wookie waktu itu dia melihat sendiri lukisan Wookie menggambarkan sosoknya. Yesung hanya ingin Wookie mengakuinya sendiri

"I-i-itu adalah seorang malaikat _oppa_" jawab Wookie pelan

"Malaikat?" Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung mendengar jawaban Wookie. Itukah sosoknya dimata Wookie? Seorang malaikat?

"_Ne_, _oppa_. Malaikat yang sudah mencuri hatiku sejak aku melihatnya disekolah ini. Wajahnya sungguh sempurna dimataku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi aku selalu merasa tak pantas jika berada disampingnya. Karena dia seperti malaikat, sedangkan aku hanya yeoja biasa" lirih Wookie sambil menundukkan wajahnya

Yesung menarik dagu Wookie agar menatapnya. Yesung menatap manic caramel itu. Dia seakan terhisap saat menatap manic caramel Wookie. "Kau _yeoja_ yang luar biasa BabyWook. Kau itu sungguh manis BabyWook. Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan kau _yeoja_ biasa. Bagiku kau sungguh sangat berbeda. Kau sungguh benar-benar manis BabyWook"

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku jujur _oppa_?" tanya Wookie yang masih menatap Yesung dengan kedua tangan Yesung yang sekarang membingkai wajah mungilnya.

"Katakan apa yang mau kau katakan BabyWook" jawab Yesung masih menatap manic Wookie

"Obyek yang selalu aku gambar adalah dirimu _oppa_. Aku menyukaimu sejak aku bersekolah disini. Aku selalu mengagumi semua didirimu _oppa_. Bahkan aku sungguh jatuh cinta padamu _oppa_. Tapi aku terlalu takut mengakuinya. Karena kau begitu sempurna dimataku. Aku menyukaimu _oppa_. _Saranghae_" kata Wookie

"Aku tau, BabyWook. _Nado saranghae_ BabyWook" Yesung menarik tubuh mungil Wookie kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kau tau _oppa_?" tanya Wookie tak percaya

"_Ne_ BabyWook. Aku bahkan lebih dulu terpikat olehmu saat aku datang kerumahmu" jawab Yesung yang masih memeluk Wookie

"Kau pernah kerumah _oppa?_" tanya Wookie semakin bingung

"Kau ini benar-benar pelupa, _eoh_?" tanya Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap gemas pada _yeoja_ mungil didepannya ini. "Aku yang waktu itu datang bersama Donghae kerumah mu untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama Eunhyuk" jawab Yesung. "Aku sudah terpikat olehmu yang saat itu mengatar minuman pada kami. Kau benar-benar manis BabyWook"

Wookie teringat saat itu. Betapa bodohnya dia bisa melupakan wajah tampan itu.

"_Mianhae oppa_, aku benar-benar _ppabo_" lirih Wookie merutuki dirinya

"_Gwenchana_ BabyWook dank au tak _ppabo_. Sekarang kau milikKU, BabyWook. _Saranghae_" Yesung mengelus kepala Wookie pelan

"_Nado saranghae oppa_" ucap Wookie. Yesung memperkecil jaraknya dengan Wookie, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis wookie

'Manis' batin keduanya

END

Gomawo yang sudah membaca fanfic aneh ku ^^


End file.
